Shunsui Kyoraku: Creepy Letch, or Hopeless Romantic?
by gingerkitten2784
Summary: This one's a bit odd. Kyoraku & Ukitake at the Academy. Starts with background before showing Ukitake's first time from Kyoraku's perspective. Lemony AF! Order of likeliness: Ukitake/OC, Kyoraku solo/voyeur, sorta M/F/M, kinda Kyoraku/OC (dub-con?), maybe Kyoraku/Ukitake at the end? If you squint? OC from 'Why Ukitake Likes Servant Girls'. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Since starting at the Shino Academy, Shunsui Kyoraku has made significant strides; despite his abject laziness and complete disinterest in anything lacking long perfumed hair, delicate hands or generous curves. He's even made some real friends.

Growing up in a noble family, he always had plenty of playmates; but the older he got, the more complicated those relationships became. He'd learned early on that most people only befriended him to benefit themselves. Eventually, he came to view even family and trusted servants with an air of suspicion.

That changed at the Academy. Here, while his family connections could get him the occasional luxury, everyone from the kitchen staff to the senior teachers treated him like any other student. He had to start relying on his intelligence, strength and charm to get by - and he loved it.

One of the first people he met at the Academy was a white-haired cadet, from a lesser noble family - Jushiro Ukitake. Though their personalities differed greatly, they became fast friends. Like Shunsui, Jushiro grew up surrounded by people working for their own ends, and didn't trust easily. A situation complicated by a strange lung condition he didn't like to discuss in detail. However, this meant he had a servant/nurse living at the Academy to monitor his condition. Initially Shunsui resented this, and worried that the woman would be an overprotective hag, trying to keep Jushiro from harm and enfeebling him further. When he met Nashi, his fears were immediately allayed. She was young, smart, strong-willed and largely let Jushiro do as he pleased, though not without the occasional sharp taunt.

After Shunsui and Jushiro became roommates, the three of them would spend much of their downtime together. Though Nashi played the quiet dedicated servant in public, when allowed to speak her mind, she could hold her own with the two men. This, combined with her endearingly odd accent, and affinity for revealing-yet-not-quite-inappropriate clothing earned her a permanent place in Shunsui's heart. They would often flirt playfully, and for a time, he considered pursuing her. He wanted to know firsthand what sort of sounds Western girls make at their peak. However, it quickly became apparent that she had little interest in helping him find out. Her devotion to Jushiro went far past that of a servant, and his affection for her exceeded that of a noble for a favorite underling. Shunsui had to settle for friendship, though he told himself that if they reached graduation before Jushiro made a move, all bets were off.

It turned out that friendship had its' perks. On cold nights, when the risk of Jushiro having a bad fit rose exponentially, Nashi would have the three of them pile into Jushiro's bed, under as many blankets as they could find. Apparently, keeping him warm and well-rested made a big difference. Shunsui would work this to his advantage, insisting Nashi sleep between the two men. She would protest each time, saying that Jushiro would benefit most in the center. Each time she would ultimately concede and Shunsui would snuggle up next to her back, while she did the same to Jushiro. In the morning, Nashi would wake to something hard poking her back, and Shunsui would have to awkwardly excuse himself to take care of it.

 _Still_ , he would think, _something's better than nothing._

Shunsui continued to admire her quietly, and indulge in his cheap thrills whenever opportunities presented themselves. At the same time, he saw no point in pining hopelessly, and made an effort to keep his social calendar filled with many of the Academy's loveliest cadets...and servants...and sometimes a teacher...or two teachers. These liaisons could occupy him for weeks or months at a time, but during any particularly dry spell, his lust for Nashi would re-ignite. He worried that this made him a weak man, or a bad friend. Ultimately, he reasoned that his libidinous heart was just as lazy as the rest of him and simply fixated on the nearest attractive woman. At least until something more likely came along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like some other stories I've posted recently, I am cutting this chapter into two. I hope to have the second part of this section finished soon, then I should be able to post the entirety of the story. However, this one is less of a priority dur to lower readership stats, compared to other stories I have going. If you do like this one, please let me know. Reviews (and by extension, reviewers) are the best (even when they're less than glowing). Thanks for reading!**

In a darkened room, Shunsui lays awake listening to the unmistakable sounds from his roommate's bed. Some months back, Ukitake had finally built up the nerve to kiss his servant/nurse, Nashi. Since then, her visits to their room have moved later and later. Now she sleeps in his bed most nights of the week.

In order to save his friends some embarrassment, he typically pretends to sleep when they begin their late night activities. However, he always manages to catch a glimpse of a half naked Nashi, or coax a play by play out of his roommate the next day. He takes pride in bringing out the mischievous side of his mild-mannered friend.

Through his prodding he's learned that, despite all signs to the contrary, the pair have yet to fully consummate their relationship. Neither has taken a lover previously. Though Nashi had a husband in the World of the Living, she never technically became the man's wife. As she tells it, he was far more interested in playing wife to another man. Shunsui has never understood such a thing, but seeing how well it worked out for Jushiro, he tries not to judge.

Over the past few weeks, he's become familiar with their routine: innocent kisses and cuddles turn to heavy petting, which devolves into an aural tableau of soft rustling, shallow breathing and hushed moans. Shunsui isn't too proud to admit (to himself, anyway), that he finds it all very arousing, and occasionally has to do something about it. He has often fantasized about hopping over to the opposite bed and joining his friend in attending to the voluptuous servant girl. In the cold light of day, he dismisses such thoughts; knowing that Jushiro and Nashi deserve to grow their love without interference, no matter how much fun they could have as a trio.

Tonight, something in the air feels different, like a wire pulled taut and plucked. The rustling sounds louder, the breathing a bit faster. The moans, especially Nashi's (which he's always liked) sound deeper, fuller, needier. Perhaps this is the night.

 _Good for you Jushiro and Nashi. Good for you._

Soon, he hears a shifting in the other bed. Despite the risk, he can't help put peek out from under his covers to verify his assumption. Through the near perfect darkness, Shunsui can barely make out a lump on the other bed, noticeably higher than one person could make alone.

Then a brief, whispered conversation:

"Are you ready?"

"Aye. I think so."

"Alright."

 _Rustle_

 _Heavy breaths_

 _Another rustle_

"Oh, ow. Oh wait. Stop."

"What is it?'

"I-I can't. It's too big. It won't fit."

At this, Shunsui gives a stifled grunt. _What I wouldn't give to hear a woman say that to me._

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?"

"No. Not really. But it's just too much right now. Maybe if we kiss a little more?"

"Oh. Alright." comes the dejected reply.

The rustling and heavy breathing continue, though the enthusiasm sounds noticeably dampened. After a few minutes, Shunsui hears:

"Do you want to try again?"

"Well - I -"

Before he can stop himself, Shunsui speaks up.

"Might I offer some advice to you two lovebirds?" he purrs.

 _Dammit._ he thinks. _If all of my blood weren't pooled in one part of my body, I might have had enough sense to keep my mouth shut. Ah well. Guess I have no choice now._

"Shunsui?!" comes Nashi's surprised voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"What red-blooded man could sleep after hearing all of those delicious moans of yours?" he retorts, with an audible grin.

"Oh God."

"Let's hear your recommendation, Shunsui. Before this gets any more awkward." comes Jushiro's voice, sounding more than slightly irritated.

"Firstly, I'd like to congratulate you. It sounds like you have a problem most men would kill to experience. You're a lucky man Jushiro. In more ways than one." he barely manages to contain a chuckle.

"Shunsui." the other cadet's tone sounds positively murderous.

"Alright, alright. We all know the lovely things your companion does for you with her hands and her mouth, and -."

"Oh we ALL know that, do we?" Nashi's anger manages to make her strange accent even thicker.

"Well - I - uh."

"Don't be too hard on the man. Not like I couldn't have figured it out. In any case, before the main event, perhaps you ought to return the favor. Ease the way, so to speak."

He lets the words drop and waits for them to cut through the lusty haze clouding his friend's mind.

"You mean - Um...O-o-oh."

"Do what you were about to do, just with your fingers...or tongue. Then, when you've got the hang of that, move a little north 'til you find a small fleshy nub. That's when the real fun starts."

"Huh." comes Jushiro's dumbfounded reply. "W-would you like that?"

"I'll certainly give it a go."

"Have fun kids." Shunsui adds laconically.

"Shut up!" the pair reply in unison.


End file.
